MARVEL COMICS: Marvel Cinematic Universe (Avengers 2 Age of Ultron)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AVENGERS IN THE MEDIA Marvel's The Avengers: Age of Ultron, or simply The Avengers: Age of Ultron, is an upcoming American superhero film produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team the Avengers. It is intended to be the second Avengers film following 2012's Marvel's The Avengers and the eleventh installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film is set to be scripted and directed by Joss Whedon and to feature an ensemble cast that includes Robert Downey, Jr., Chris Evans, Mark Ruffalo, Chris Hemsworth, Scarlett Johansson and Samuel L. Jackson reprising their roles from the first film, with Elizabeth Olsen and James Spader joining the cast. The Avengers: Age of Ultron is scheduled for release on May 1, 2015. TRAILER: PLOT In Sokovia, the Avengers – Tony Stark / Iron Man, Steve Rogers / Captain America, Thor, Bruce Banner / Hulk, Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow, and Clint Barton / Hawkeye – raid a Hydra outpost led by Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, who had been experimenting on humans using the scepter previously wielded by Loki. They encounter two of Strucker's experiments – twins Pietro, who has superhuman speed, and Wanda Maximoff, who can manipulate minds and throw energy blasts – and apprehend Strucker, while Stark secretly retrieves Loki's scepter and Strucker's research on artificial intelligence. During a victory celebration at Avengers Tower, Stark and Banner utilize an A.I. found within Loki's scepter and activate Stark's secret program, Ultron, envisioned as part of Stark's robotic "Iron Legion" to safeguard the planet. Ultron, believing he must eradicate humanity to save Earth, eliminates Stark's A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S. and attacks the Avengers. Following the battle, the team confronts Stark for his secrecy, while Ultron, having stolen the scepter, goes to Sokovia to build a new body in Strucker's lab. He recruits the Maximoff twins, who harbor a grudge against Stark for weapons responsible for their parents' deaths. Deducing that Ultron wants to utilize vibranium, the team travels to the Wakandan shipyard base of arms dealer Ulysses Klaue. After retrieving the vibranium, Ultron and the Maximoff twins battle the Avengers. After destroying Ultron's body, Stark uses his large "Victoria" armor to confront a rampaging Hulk, who has been hypnotized by Wanda's visions. Although Stark defeats the Hulk, world backlash sends the team into hiding. Taking refuge in Barton's safehouse farm, they meet Barton's wife, Laura, and children. Romanoff and Banner realize their attraction and plan to flee together after fighting Ultron. Having hallucinated about a future apocalyptic event, Thor consults with Dr. Erik Selvig. At the Barton home, Nick Fury encourages the team to form a plan to stop Ultron. Banner deduces Ultron will create his perfect form through a synthetic body developed by Banner's friend Dr. Helen Cho, in Seoul, South Korea. Ultron hypnotizes Cho, retrieves the body, has her implant the scepter's gem, and begins uploading himself into the body. Rogers, Romanoff and Barton hunt Ultron in Seoul. When Wanda enters Ultron's mind and discovers his extinction-level plan, the Maximoffs turn on Ultron. Ultron captures Romanoff, and Barton retrieves the synthetic body for Stark, causing the twins trepidation. The Avengers bicker at Avengers tower once they realize Stark is uploading J.A.R.V.I.S., who had hid itself from Ultron, into the synthetic body. Using lightning, Thor activates the body, which he refers to as part of his "vision". He informs the group the gem is one of six Infinity Stones, the most powerful objects in existence. Allying themselves with the Avengers, the Vision and the Maximoff twins travel to Sokovia. There Ultron has built a machine to lift a large part of the city skyward and crash it into the ground to cause global extinction. As the city begins to lift, Banner rescues Romanoff, who awakens the Hulk for the battle. The Avengers fight Ultron's army while delaying Ultron activating the final procedure of his plan. Fury arrives in a Helicarrier with Maria Hill, James Rhodes and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to assist in evacuating civilians. When Ultron fires at civilians, Pietro shields Barton from the bullets and dies. The Hulk, seeking peace, departs in an auto-piloted Quinjet. Ultron activates the machine, causing the landmass to plummet, but Stark and Thor overload the machine and shatter the city into pieces. The Vision confronts Ultron's last remaining body and destroys it. Later, the Avengers have established a new base in upstate New York, run by Fury, Hill, Cho, and Selvig. Fury assures Romanoff that Banner likely escaped the crashed Quinjet. Believing the Mind Gem is safe with the Vision, Thor returns to Asgard to learn more about his visions, while Stark and Barton retire from the team. Captain America and Black Widow assemble a new Avengers team, consisting of War Machine, Scarlett Witch, the Vision, and Falcon. In a mid-credits scene, Thanos retrieves the Infinity Gauntlet and begins his hunt for the Infinity Stones. CAST: MONITOR'S NOTES: Cut SceneCut Scene 1 The Norns When asked about the woman, both curious about her identity and whether or not she was a significant character who just wound up on the cutting room floor, and the Marvel producer explained that she was merely a background figure in a sequence where Thor does a bit of hallucinating. Feige explained: That was just the imagery. That was just interesting imagery as part of a dream sequence… It was part of when Thor was looking around at the oddity and the strangeness happening and it was just an image marketing grabbed. Sometimes, not in that case. In that case it was just an arresting image which seemed interesting and when marketing presented it to us, we said, ‘Oh yeah, cool! This is great! Amazing, great work.’ And then it started to go out and I thought, ‘People are going to read into all this stuff.’ Since the movie has been released and it is discovered that Thor needed to go to the Water of Sight to recall the dream that the Scarlet Witch gave him. In the comic books the Water of Sight is the Well of Wyrd (or the Urðarbrunnr ) from Thor Annual #11. This makes the mysteries woman one of The Norns (of Fates). MONITOR'S NOTES: Cut Scene 2 Grey Hulk Initially, Hulk (Mark Ruffalo) was actually planned to turn grey when he is angry Hulk in the Hulkbuster sequence, but hey everyone want the green guy,"Mike Seymour revealed at the two-minute and thirty-five second mark. "So in the end, ILM just changed his eyes to make them look more sullen when he is under the control of Scarlet Witch (Elizabeth Olsen). MONITOR'S NOTES: Cut Scene 3 Loki Whedon’s original cut of the film, actor Tom Hiddleston’s Loki did have an appearance. But, as Whedon explained, he cut the scene out to make room for Age of Ultron’s even bigger moments. “We did shoot something, but it didn’t play,” he said. “The movie has so much. It’s so filled. We didn’t want it to feel overstuffed. I really wanted to have Loki in it, but I understood the decision that there were now too many voices in the chorus.” "We even had a little reference to the fact that he’s taken the throne, which was Tom doing his Anthony Hopkins impression when Thor says, 'Oh, what would father say?' Then Tom does his Hopkins impression, and Thor’s like, 'That is uncanny!' It’s sort of like his subconscious is telling him that Loki was imitating his father. But he would never make that connection." MONITOR'S NOTES: Alternate Ending (Quicksilver Alive?) Whedon said they actually shot footage of Aaron Taylor-Johnson as a New Avenger: Quicksilver wakes up from all his bullet wounds, and then was shown next to his sister, Scarlet Witch, at the end of the movie along with a new costume. MONITOR'S NOTES: Alternate Scene (Planet Hulk?) What Whedon wanted to do was reference Banner looking up at the stars when he said, "Where in the world am I not a threat?" Whedon said he wanted to leave people with the idea that - if this is the last movie - that Banner/Hulk may have left the world behind. Whedon said he thought there was something enormously poetic about that and at the same time something enormously misleading about that. The Marvel execs said no, to just use sky, no stars. Category:Hulkbuster Armor Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Avengers Category:Avengers Age of Ultron Category:Thor Category:Natasha Romanova - Black Widow Category:Nick Fury Category:Maria Hill Category:Ultron Category:Vision Category:Scarlet Witch Category:Pietro Maximoff - Quicksilver Category:Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker Category:Dr. Cho Category:Falcon Category:Dr. Erik Selvig Category:Dr. Helen Cho Category:J.A.R.V.I.S. Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Infinite Mind Gem Category:Iron Legion Category:Ulysses Klaue - Klaw Category:Water Of Sight Category:Well of Wyrd Category:The Norns Category:The Crimson Cowl Category:Dr. Gregory Crawford Category:Red Room Category:Banksy Category:Iron Legion 2.0 Category:Super-human Registration Act Category:S.W.O.R.D. Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:Tony Stark - Iron Man Category:Dr. Bruce Banner - Hulk Category:Clint Barton - Hawkeye Category:James Rhodes - War Machine Category:Steve Rogers - Captain America